


KiKuro Prompt Challenge

by e_addi



Series: KNB Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts I abandoned. Might add to it but ehhh. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

Kise clapped his hands when Kuroko, now Aomine Tetsuya kissed Aomine Daiki and the two made it pass the aisle, holding hands and smiling as they got into the car.

As Kise sat there he thought to himself; if there was one mistake he wanted to change, it was to have enough courage to confess.

 


	2. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #02

As Kuroko sat listening to Kise’s breathing, he turned to the radio listening to the song playing. He smiled at the heartfelt song and kissed Kise’s forehead softly before standing up and heading to the kitchen; wondering what can he cook without burning anything.

 


	3. Fading Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #03

There’s a reason why Kise always clung to Kuroko with every chance he got. Seeing the blue-haired boy always getting ignored because of his lack of presence, made him scared.

Scared that one day, Kuroko would simply fade away from his life.

 


	4. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promtp #05

“Which one do you want, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked excited as the two looked through the selections.

“I don’t really mind… Just as long as it’s simple.” Kuroko answered as his eyes roamed over the simple designs.

“Ehh?!” Kise whined. “At least one little diamond!”

Kuroko sighed and nodded his consent, making the blonde cheer and join him in looking through the rings. Behind the counter, the sales lady giggled and then pulled out a pair of simple white gold bands with sky-blue and yellow stones embedded in each. “How about these ones, gentlemen?” She offered, holding out the rings.

Kuroko and Kise turned towards the lady and the blonde beamed at the rings. “They’re perfect!” He cheered and turned to Kuroko. “Even if there’s two diamonds, they’re small so it’s okay, right?”

Kuroko nodded. “How much…?”

The sales lady giggled. “No need. A kind red-head had these designed a month ago and already paid for them.”

Kise and Kuroko blinked and looked at each other before sighing. It seemed that Akashi knew them too well to be able to choose the perfect rings for their wedding.

 


	5. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #06

Kuroko sighed contently as he leaned back against a hard chest with a book in his hands. Arms were wrapped around him securely, not wanting the smaller teen to fall of the small window bed.

“Ne, Kurokocchi. I’m thirsty.” Kise muttered against his neck.

Not saying a word, Kuroko leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck to the immortal behind him. Not hesitating one bit, Kise leaned in and sunk his fangs into his smooth neck, drinking the very essence of his life.

Closing, the book in his hands, Kuroko leaned back even more, enjoying the sensation of Kise drinking his blood. Letting his eyes wander, they landed on the full moon outside.

Slowly, Kuroko smiled, his own fangs showing as Kise lifted his arm to his mouth. Gently, Kuroko bit into the skin and drew the blood into his own mouth.

**And as the moon watched them, they would be eternally blissful as time passed.**


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #07

Kise smiled happily as he watched Kuroko sleep so soundly on the couch. He had a late photoshoot and had expected Kuroko to already clean up and gone to bed. Imagine his surprise when he saw the blunette snoozing on the couch in the living room of their apartment.

Softly, Kise leaned and kissed the smooth forehead and kissed both of Kuroko’s eyes, making him scrunch his nose at being disturbed. Kise laughed.

“Open your eyes, Kurokocchi~ I’m home~” Kise cheered softly as he kissed Kuroko’s cheek.

Kuroko grumbled but slowly opened his eyes and letting a small smile grace his lips. “Welcome home.”

 


	7. Electrify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #08

There was always something about Kise that drew Kuroko to him.

And there was always something about Kuroko that drew Kise to him.

Kuroko liked looking into Kise’s eyes, drowning himself in warm honey chocolate.

Kise liked looking into Kuroko’s eyes, immersing himself in cold sky-blue.

**The liked just sitting in each other’s arms, staring into the other’s eyes and feeling that electrifying feeling creep down their spines.**


	8. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #09

Kuroko liked looking at the night sky. He never really paid attention when Midorima’s talk about horoscopes but he like to match the stars and make up different images.

And with Kise behind him, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him warm, he loved the stars for a different reason.

The starlight seemed to make Kise look ethereal and he loved seeing the blonde look so excited at pointing out different stars.

 


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10

Everything in life requires sacrifice. Kise knew that. He tried his best to be there for Kuroko. But his job often pulled him away.

But today, he definitely won’t go to work. To hell with his manager and his career.

Kuroko was sick in the hospital and there was no way he was about to let his job interfere.

 


	10. Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11

“There’s no honour in stealing my clothes to get what you want, Kise-kun” Kuroko says deadpanned as he stood in the middle of the bathroom, completely nude.

“Ehh, I really don’t care right now.” Kise answered cheerfully as his eyes continued to appreciate the view.

 


End file.
